The present invention relates to a liner for covering a tanning bed during a tanning session More particularly, the present invention relates to a film sheet for covering a lower tanning surface of a tanning bed and a dispenser for storing an unused portion of the film sheet to permit a user to dispense a section of the film sheet onto the lower tanning surface prior to a tanning session.
Indoor tanning is becoming increasingly popular, especially during winter months when outdoor tanning is not possible. The use of indoor tanning beds permits a user to remain tan throughout the year, or to obtain a base tan in preparation for the summer outdoor tanning season.
In conventional tanning bed assemblies, the tanning bed includes a lower tanning surface to support the user's body during a tanning session. The lower tanning surface is generally formed from plexiglass or other suitable material that transmits ultraviolet light to the user from bulbs located under the lower tanning surface.
After the user is positioned on the lower tanning surface, an upper portion of the tanning bed pivots downward so that an upper tanning surface is situated over the user. This configuration surrounds the user with the ultraviolet light bulbs and permits the user to obtain a full-body tan without rotating his or her body.
During a tanning session, natural body oils and perspiration from the user can collect on the lower tanning surface. In addition, sun tanning oils and lotions used during the tanning session can also build up on the lower tanning surface. Therefore, the tanning bed provides an excellent environment for the spread of transmittable diseases from one user to another.
Because of this health risk, it is necessary to take precautions to insure that the lower tanning surface is in a clean, sanitary condition prior to each tanning session. In conventional tanning bed assemblies, a suitable cleaning fluid is used to remove oil, lotion, and perspiration from the lower tanning surface after each tanning session.
After repeated cleanings with a cleaning fluid, the lower tanning surface can deteriorate or become scratched. Additionally, if abrasive cleansers are used, damage to the lower tanning surface occurs more rapidly. This causes the percent transmittance for ultraviolet light of the lower tanning surface to drop below acceptable levels which results in the need to replace the plexiglass surface. As will be understood, such replacement can be very expensive.
One object of the present invention is to provide a disposable liner to cover the lower tanning surface to provide a clean, sanitary surface for the user to lie on during a tanning session.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dispenser that is economical and easy to use to permit a user to cover the tanning surface with the liner, thereby protecting the lower tanning surface and eliminating the need to clean the lower tanning surface after each tanning session.
According to the present invention, a liner assembly for use with a tanning bed includes a film sheet for covering a lower tanning surface of the tanning bed. The film sheet has a percent transmittance for ultraviolet light of at least 75 percent. The assembly also includes a dispenser for storing an unused portion of the film sheet to permit a user to remove a section of the unused portion to cover the lower tanning surface prior to each tanning session.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the film sheet comprises a continuous sheet having a predetermined length. The film sheet is situated on a cylinder or tube to form a film sheet roll, and the dispenser includes means for permitting rotation of the tube inside the dispenser to permit a user to remove the film sheet from the dispenser.
The assembly also includes means for securing the section of the film sheet covering the lower tanning surface to an end portion of the tanning bed to hold the film sheet in a predetermined position over the lower tanning surface during a tanning session. The securing means may illustratively be a releasable magnetic catch, a pressure fit apparatus or any other suitable device for holding the film sheet in its predetermined position.
The film sheet is preferably made from a flexible material having a thickness suitable to prevent tearing or "bunching" as the film sheet is removed from the dispenser. In a preferred embodiment, the film sheet comprises a low density polyethylene material having a thickness of about 0.5 mil which is available from the Dow Chemical Company in Midland, Mich.
One feature of the present invention is the provision of means for storing and dispensing a disposable film sheet to cover a lower tanning surface of a tanning bed prior to a tanning session. Advantageously, such a feature minimizes the risk of transmitting diseases from one user to another due to contamination of the lower tanning surface. Lotion, oil, and perspiration from a user are contained on the film sheet, and the film sheet is removed and discarded after the tanning session. The film sheet protects the lower tanning surface and eliminates the need to clean the lower tanning surface with a cleaning solution after each tanning session. This beneficially extends the life of the lower tanning surface.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of means for securing the section of the film sheet covering the lower tanning surface to an end portion of the tanning bed. Advantageously, such a feature insures that the film sheet will remain in its proper position over the lower tanning surface during the tanning session.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.